1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rifles. More specifically, the invention is a tool used to remove and store in the tool the residue which remains within the rifling grooves of rifled barrels that utilize rifling to stabilize a projectile.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various cleaning devices for rifles, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a tool which can clean the rifling grooves and store in the tool the debris of powder, plastic and lead residue removed from a rifle""s barrel. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention. The following patents featuring gun cleaning devices all lack the serrated cutter blade and a DELRIN(copyright) (a registered trademark of E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Co. identifying a synthetic resinous plastic material in the form of powders for further use in the industrial arts) disc arrangement of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,465 issued on Feb. 20, 1990, to Chung-Ching Hsu describes a rifle gun barrel cleaner device kit comprising a capped casing containing a two-piece cleaning rod and a connecting sleeve, a set of 3 cylindrical different diameter cloth wipers, and a set of 3 different diameter wire brushes, wherein the casing is used as a handle. The cleaning procedure is conventional with the wire brushes to scrape the inside of the barrel and cleaned with an oiled cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,240 issued on Jun. 5, 1990, to Kenneth R. Bice describes a combination gun barrel cleaning and bullet extracting device added to a battery driven screwdriver comprising three connecting driving parts (driving head, shaft and an extension shaft) for a specific spiral pitched metallic bristle array. The brush can be substituted with a slotted attachment for cloth wipers or a bullet extracting spiral coned head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,136 issued on May 13, 1997, to Robert L. Wickser, Jr. describes a gun cleaning and safety device stored and transported in a gun barrel comprising a locking extendable ramrod which accommodates a ramrod tip, a first connecting slip rod, a second connecting rod, a rod seat, a bottle container for storing oil and/or cleaning solvent, a compression spring, a pin, and a cartridge-like end piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,866 issued on Jul. 18, 2000, to Bruce F. Hedge describes a gun barrel and tube cleaning device comprising a metal brush enclosed within a tubular sheath made of woven fabric having exposed brush bristles and foam inserts (some of which have gun cleaning solvent which are doubled to create bulges) is pulled through the gun barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,021 issued on Jul. 7, 1998, to Michael J. Weiss describes a collapsible cleaning rod for rifle barrels having six connected aluminum tubular segments connected by a stainless steel cable to an aluminum handle. The tubular segments can also be made of polycarbonate, nylon or polypropylene. The cleaning tips can have a patch loop and wire bristles or a fabric cleaning plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,142 issued on Sep. 16, 1980, to Peter DiProspero describes a tip for a gun cleaning rod having a threaded end for attaching to a cleaning rod, and a rag receiving loop on the opposite end. Bristles are provided between the two ends having a sleeve for allowing the bristles to diverge outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,125 issued on Oct. 11, 1988, to Vernon A. Black describes a portable ram rod device for cleaning gun barrels. The device is a belt-worn spool containing a wound cable and a removable patch holder or a brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,871 issued on Sep. 24, 1996, to Anthony F. LaLonde describes metal and nylon bristles combined on a brush for cleaning a gun barrel bore. The metal bristles are phosphor bronze. The nylon bristles are colored in accordance with a color code to provide identification of the size required to clean a specific caliber bore. The brush includes loops of varying size for attaching a cleaning cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,242 issued on Dec. 31, 1996, to Jeffrey T. Hughes describes a plastic gun barrel cleaning kit comprising a nylon cleaning rod having a threadable end for attaching wire brushes and a cleaning cloth holder or cleaning jag. Cloth patches, an adapter and a wire fitting are provided in a case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,957 issued on Jun. 23, 1964, to Bradford W. Ingalls describes a device stored in the barrel having a braided steel cable having a head to seat in the cartridge head recess with a wire brush on one end, and an apertured hardened steel tip on the opposite end for providing a padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,322 issued on Nov. 3, 1925, to William F. Roberts describes a rifle barrel and sight protector device comprising a substantially U-shaped element having one leg with a wire brush for closing a gun muzzle, and one leg of leather to protect a gun sight.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a retrieval tool for cleaning rifle barrels solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a tool head attached to a rifle cleaning rod and is used to remove the residue which remains within the rifling grooves in a rifle""s barrel after it has been discharged. The tool performs a scraping action within the rifling grooves. The tool""s self-centering, free-moving action tracks the rifling grooves as it follows the rifle""s rate of twist. Any powder, plastic and lead residues removed are collected, stored and retrieved in the open mediate tool areas as the tool is removed. The tool includes (1) a toothed brass blade that matches the barrel""s grooves and does not contact the bore or lands, (2) two plastic cylindrical guides having two grooves each on either side of a disc component that protects the bore and centers the brass blade, (3) and stainless steel fasteners that insure that the tool is virtually rustproof and maintenance free. The brass blade can be readily replaced when worn. The residue removed by the blade, is removed with the tool which can be cleaned with a toothbrush.
The retriever tool is a unique device in it""s ability to not only clean the rifling of a weapon, but to remove the residue that has been cleaned as it exits the barrel""s bore. The collection and storage of residue, within the retrieval tool, means that the residue normally forced to the bottom of the rifle barrel has been removed. This unique attribute prevents residue from fouling the breach area which can cause a misfire.
Normal cleaning procedures can still leave residue buildup in the corners of the rifling grooves. Brushes will not completely clean in these areas leaving residue to build onto itself. The use of the retrieval tool, for muzzle loading black powder rifles, has a three-fold benefit. Use the retrieval tool between shots to remove the powder, plastic and lead residue that remains in the rifling grooves after a weapon has been fired.
1. By removing the powder, plastic and lead residue the rifling is cleaned to a pre-fired condition.
2. This makes the loading from shot to shot smooth and consistent. The pressure to force the projectile down the bore and seat it on the powder charge is now repeatable.
3. The pressure that is exerted when the powder charge is ignited will also be consistent and repeatable.
The loading procedure is the most important consideration in it""s relationship to accuracy. When a rifle is fired and the residue has not been thoroughly removed, the pressure to load increases from shot to shot. This makes loading more difficult as the resistance intensifies. As the loading pressure increases so does the pressure when the powder charge is ignited. This rise in pressure causes the projectile to have an increase of feet per second of velocity. As the velocity changes so does the point of impact. Accuracy is lost due to an incorrectly loaded weapon via an improperly cleaned weapon.
The use of the retrieval tool promotes easy and consistent loading of black powder rifles. The use of the retrieval tool prevents powder, plastic and lead residue from falling into the breach area which can cause blockage from the nipple to the powder charge, causing misfires.
The use of the retrieval tool between shots promotes and insures rifle accuracy by removing the residue in the rifling grooves and makes the loading and shooting pressure consistent from shot to shot. By using the retrieval tool between shots to remove the residue from the rifling grooves the final cleanup for the day will be the last shot.
The retrieval tool gets into the rifling grooves as no other cleaning tool has done until now. The exact fit to the rifling grooves matches the rifle manufacture""s tolerances and ensures a precision fit in the rifle""s barrel which it has been designed for. The part of the retrieval tool that removes the residue is a blade made from brass. The tool""s brass blade matches the rifling and fits it like a key. The blade will not enter the rifle barrel until it has been properly aligned. When the alignment is made the tool drops into the rifling and tracks it""s rate of twist. The retriever""s blade follows the rifling grooves and never comes in contact with the rifle""s bore. As the retriever exits the barrel, the rifle has been cleaned to it""s original unfired condition and will repeat the accuracy of a consistent loading and firing weapon.
For use in modern rifled weaponry the retriever will decrease cleaning time for the sportsman and the soldier alike. By attaining a clean weapon in less time a soldier or artillery group can be back on line or in action with minimal down time for cleaning that weapon, aiding in the response time for the soldier or artillery group.
Using the retriever in modern rifled weaponry will aid in preventing residue from falling into the breach area, thus decreasing the overall time spent cleaning the breach and related parts.
The use of the retriever will aid and promote confidence that the weapon has been cleaned thoroughly and that it""s accuracy has been retrieved and retained.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a rifle barrel cleaning tool device which captures the scraped residue.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rifle barrel cleaning tool device attachable to a cleaning rod.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rifle barrel cleaning tool head device having a plastic cylindrical body with a brass cutter disc positioned between two plastic disc guides.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rifle barrel cleaning tool head device having a dismantleable two-piece body enabling the replacement of a worn brass cutter disc mounted on a cleaning rod handle by a socket head cap screw.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.